


new year, old vices

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Gen, Morning After, Pre-Canon, new year morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Kit woke up with someone tearing the blanket away from her in one of the guest rooms of R’s family home.
Relationships: Kit Snicket & Bertrand Baudelaire, Kit Snicket/Esmé Squalor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	new year, old vices

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own asoue

Kit woke up with someone tearing the blanket away from her in one of the guest rooms of R’s family home. Beside her, Esme Squalor rolled over, wrapping herself with the whole blanket so tight that Kit could only see her messy black hair. Kit frowned, and then a shiver caused her to start trying to wrench the blanket back from Esme.

Esme’s hold on the blanket was surprisingly strong, and while Kit managed to get the blanket-wrapped Esme to roll over, the blanket was still rather tightly wrapped around Esme with no sign of being let go.

“You never learned to share, did you?” she complained, pulling at the blanket. “Oi.”

“I shared it with you the whole night, Snicket,” came Esme’s muffled voice. “I’d like to think that’s more than generous enough.”

Kit sighed, and then her eyes scanned the room and her attention landed on Esme’s expensive fur coat. Latest fashion, or so she recalled. Esme had showed up in it last night while giving a smug, condescending look in Jacques’s direction, and Jacques had ignored and adjusted his tie. Kit would not pretend to understand what had been going on between the never-ending battle of her brother and Esme.

( _ “Jacques always looks effortlessly fashionable and Esme hates that,” Beatrice had explained to her once. _

_ “Jacques looks fashionable??” Kit had asked incredulously. Beatrice had kissed her on the cheek and given her a “don’t worry about it” look. _ )

Esme seemed pleased that Kit had given up the blanket fight, but after a few moments she peeked out suspiciously and saw Kit putting on the fur coat.

“Oh don’t you dare, Snicket,” Esme hissed. “You have no idea what I went through to get that -” she climbed out of the blanket at a surprising speed, bolting in Kit’s direction. “Take that off, that coat isn’t for someone without taste like you, you would never appreciate it properly.” She pulled Kit towards her and started getting that coat off Kit.

“You’re as eager as you were last night,” Kit commented dryly.

“Shut up, Snicket,” Esme narrowed her eyes. “That was for pleasure, this is serious.”

“It’s just a coat -”

“See! I said you wouldn’t appreciate it properly,” Esme exclaimed.

Kit rolled her eyes and shrugged off the coat, and then darted back to the bed and wrapped herself in the blanket. Finally some comfort and warmth and perfect condition to sleep another hour or two.

“You play dirty, Snicket, but you’ll regret this,” Esme huffed, carefully putting the coat on and then stomping out of the room.

Kit, satisfied with having the blanket to herself and enjoying the silence, slept.

The next time Kit woke up again, someone was knocking on her door. 

“Come in,” Kit yelled.

Bertrand walked in. “Happy new year, K. Coffee? R’s mother is making lunch.”

Her hands reached out greedily for the cup of coffee. “You’re a life-saver.”

“Always,” he deadpanned. “So, I distinctly remember your new year resolution to stop sleeping with -”

“Be quiet and let me drink my coffee in peace,” Kit interrupted. She took a sip of the coffee. “Well, I’ve got other resolutions. It’ll be fine.”

“Uh huh,” he said skeptically. “So, new year, old vices?”

“Everyone needs a few vices,” Kit said primly. “Especially in our line of work. Keeps us sane.” She gave a sage nod.

He raised an eyebrow, and mock-gasped. “Kit Snicket, is that complaint about our organization I detect? I wonder what will our -”

“Oh, nice try, you tattletale,” she rolled her eyes. “Obviously I meant that it’s  _ very _ hard but  _ noble _ work we’re doing, and we all deserve a few vices to ourselves.”

“Nice save,” he drawled.

“Plus, speaking of  _ vices _ ,” she added pointedly. “Aren’t you -”

“ - for information,” he interrupted quickly.

“Is that what volunteers these days call it?” Kit sighed dramatically, lamenting. “ _ Youth _ .”

“Oh, so you’re not doing it for information?” Bertrand challenged.

“Just for fun,” she informed him sweetly. “I’m not like you, having to find some righteous sounding excuse to justify every little act of fun to not feel guilty about something.” She drank some more coffee as he spluttered indignantly, and then set the cup on the bedside table. “Anyway, you mentioned lunch?”

“Yep,” he said, heading for the door. “If you’re down there fast enough, you can probably still catch the argument E and J are having about the latest article he wrote that just got published in today’s Daily Punctilio.”

Kit made a face. “Great. Can’t wait.”

He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
